justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ThisIsFox/The Just Dance Central Rant
Hey everyone! It's me, the BEST USER EVER: ThisIsFox! First of all, I'd like to introduce some new cringey shows I will be releasing all in one, though I will not continue them! Btw CAT WARIO Here they are! First will be Super Sanda! Yes, it's based on Master Hydraffe!* And he is a super hero! And no, Sandra is not Master Hydraffe. Totally not him. Next will be my dumbass Just Dance School series! In this series, Teacher is gay and Want To Want Me is gay and Can't Feel My Face is gay!** Next is my noobish Drama Show series! I copied Danial? watihavenoideawaturtalkinaboutpl0xr00d Next is Escape The Night! It features a Freak Show, based on AHS: Freak Show! Yeah I totally watch Freak Show. Sorry, what's Coven? And we need to retire from our RuPlua memes and stop singing Deepthroat by Cupcake. What we TRULY NEED is GANGSTA YOSHI! HE IS DANK AF!!!! The Rant Sorry everyone, that was my mock on Just Dance Central. Anyway, this is my rant on him. Y'all hate him (except for Falco, die pls) so I decided to expose him! (this is my chance to be featured on JDWiki Drama Alert!) So here it is... THE JUST DANCE CENTRAL RANT JohnJD, hunny, your shet code is not working. Ok, so first I will start when he was Cat Wario. Some information is taken from Bboy's blog about him. Thanks bich. Ok, so every since he had joined the wiki as "Cat Wario", he seemed to be annoying as fuk. After two weeks of joining, Cat Wario made a blog about a strange dream. Hunny dwfc. This Just Dance wiki not Homosexual Wet Dreams wiki. Later that day he made another blog where he had a competition of random Just Dance 2016 dancers. Though people seemed to like this idea then (and voted), it sounded pretty shet to me. Like bich OZCARS Oscars are more important gurl. Alright, let's move on to where he became an attention wh0re. Cat Wario came out in a blog where he just simply said he was bisexual. If I was here at that time, I would have actually cheered for him. But after that he just... ugh... he made a Q&A blog just for more attention. tbh when I wasn't getting any attention on my first week on Just Dance wiki, I literally kate marshed. But let's not talk about my depression. (cries while eating Ben and Jerry's Cookie Dough Ice Cream) Ok, so after Cat Wario was accused of being an attention wh0re and shet, he said "I'm Gay. I'll eventually make a blog, but you all think I'm an attention hog!". Sorry but it's "wh0re". wtf is a hog. (looks up 'hog') Attention Cat Wario? Ok, after that Cat just left because he is a pig. C: Now, we will talk about his new account, Just Dance Central, whom has to admit being Cat Wario. Sweetie she is coming. Ok, so I guess we all know Just Dance Central is Cat Wario, right? Because, henny, here is a list of proof: You have the same birthday as him (October 6th) Your art is basically TOO similar to his art You kinda act like him tbh You are annoying pls You mention him too much, and you weren't even around when he was here. You make too many blogs hun And that's it. Now, let's go on with this rant. Ok, so first of all, I thought Just Dance Central was just a normal guy and thought he wasn't that bad, but honestly, my hatred started right after he "married me". It wasn't until later on that people accused told Just Dance Central thought said some right shet that he was Cat Wario. However, JDC said he was not Cat Wario. He made lazy excuses such as "We use the same software", "I only mention him sometimes" and "If I was him I would actually admit it". Hunny you lie more than Hillary Clitbait. I'm just gonna leave this rant here. If I wanna rant more I'll just add more k k bye *Master Hydraffe, I swear to GUD, if you say that "I don't wanna be involved" shet **This is not meant to sound homophobic, it is just that homosexual shipping is just cringe k Category:Blog posts